Reminiscence of Lives
by Meian
Summary: Usagi isn't the girl that we all know... but she doesn't know it either. Found by Dr. M when her parents died from one of Oz's many raids on the colonies, she trains to be a Gundam pilot. Soon, she meets the Perfect Soldier to train with him for five year
1. A Gundam Pilot Is Born

Author's note- Konnichiwa minna! Okay, this is my first attempt at writing a GW/SM crossover ficcy. I know that it might not be original in some parts but please bare with me people. I'm still a newbie at writing so if I accidentally stole anybody's ideas please tell me nicely. I'm super sensitive about rude things and comments. Also, I want to thank my tomodachi Celes (She mostly reviews the stories on FF.net and kami knows how much fics she has read already.) for encouraging to write one. So r&r and enjoy! Ja ne!^-^

Disclaimer- Tsuki- I *own* Gundam Wing and Sailormoon! *laughs insanely*

Lawyers run up to Tsuki and give her death glares

Tsuki- ^_^;; Eh heh... Eep! *whines* Do I have to!!

Lawyers nod.

Tsuki- Hmmm... I'll think about it. ^-^

Pudgy lawyer- *smirks* Then I guess that you wouldn't mind paying for all the lawsuits then. *holds papers in front of Tsuki's face.

Tsuki- *snatches papers away from lawyers hands*.........................., NANI!!! *whines* But I don't have that much money...*sigh* Alright, I'll say the stupid disclaimer. *Clears throat* I DON'T own Gundam Wing _or_ Sailormoon. *Throws arms up in the air* HAPPY NOW!!

Lawyers nod happily and leave.

Tsuki- *sigh* That was painful.... *Remembers something and slaps her forehead* I could have asked Quatre to help me!

*Goes off to a wall to bang her head on for her stupidity*

Reminiscence of Lives

Chapter One- A Gundam Pilot Is Born

Destruction and chaos could be seen for miles away and the stench of death was everywhere. Dead bodies were strewn all over the place and those who were still alive tried to help save the others from under the collapsed buildings. The ones that had few or no injuries tried to help tend to the ones that had more severe injuries. They couldn't take them to the nearest hospital since it was destroyed along with the most of the other buildings in the colony by Oz's mobile suits when they were taking over the colony. 

Amongst the rubbles, a little girl around five could be seen over a woman's body mumbling and crying to herself.

"O-okaa-san. O*hic*negai, d-don't leave me *hic*a-a-l-lone." The girl said, her body racking with sobs. 

__

~* Three hours ago...

Golden hair done up in two pigtails bounced up and down as the girl skipped happily along her mother while holding her hand. She then stopped short and tugged at her mother's dress. Her mother stopped and looked down at her daughter lovingly.

" 'Kaa-san, I'm hungry." She said with a pout on her already adorable face, then smiled making her even cuter. "Can we get some ice cream?"

Her mother just looked at her daughter, picked her up and replied, "Hai Usagi."

"Yay! Arigatou okaa-san!" Usagi cried out happily and flung her arms around her mother's neck then squirmed to get down and take hold of her mother's hand once more.

The mother just smiled at her daughter and started to walk when she noticed thick black clouds covering the artificial sky some miles away. She looked at it with worry and disbelief in her eyes. 

"Oh kami. Please say that it isn't them." the mother whispered softly but not loud enough for Usagi to hear. 

Usagi wondered what was wrong and looked up to see her mother with a look of fear on her face. She looked like she was staring at something in front. Curiosity filled Usagi's blue eyes and she followed her mother's gaze and saw the black clouds that looked like it promised death. 

"Okaa-san, what is that?" Usagi asked, pointing to the clouds up ahead while tugging at her mother's skirt. 

The mother was too busy in her own world until she felt her daughter tug at her skirt and ask her that question. 

"It's OZ, Usagi-chan." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Who's OZ, 'kaa-san?" Usagi asked again, confused.

"I'll tell you la-" the mother was cut off when some Aries mobile suits flew above them and started to shoot at the ground below. Terror filled the air and people were screaming as the mobile suits started to shoot some people down. In a big blast from a building, they saw some of the Leos. A few were shooting at the buildings and the people ran from it before they collapsed on top of them. The rest were guarding some of the people that were against the wall while Oz officers told them what to do. 

"USAGI!!" The mother yelled as she tried to get to her daughter who were both separated by a flock of terror-filled people. The more she tried to go forward to reach her daughter the more the crowd pushed her back the other way to escape the danger. 

Usagi just stood there alone on the middle of the sidewalk crying. She was too afraid of what was going to happen. Then, all of a sudden shadows were surrounding her little form and they kept getting bigger. The mother looked up to see some rubble from a building fall down. 

"USAGI RUN!!" she cried out and tried even harder to break through the crowd. 

Usagi stopped crying when she heard her mother's warning and noticed the shadows around her feet. She looked up and saw the debris falling toward her at an alarming rate. She was scared stiff. Her muscles were frozen and couldn't run despite her mother's yells. Then she did the only thing she could do when she was scared. Scream. Before the debris could even hit her, she felt a soft body shielding her from them. Usagi looked up to she her mother whose face was contorted in pain while struggling against its weight. 

"Okaa-san!" Usagi cried.

"G-gomen nasai U-usagi." Was the last thing she said before fainting. Then a piece of rubble fell and hit Usagi on the head and rendered her unconscious. 

~*~*~*~*

Usagi woke up. She didn't know how long she had been under there. An hour? Maybe two. All she knew was that she had to get out from under there. Usagi struggled from under her mother's collapsed body for a while until she was finally free. Then with all her strength she pulled her mother's body onto the debris until she was lying down.

"Okaa-san, wake up." said Usagi, shaking her mother by her shoulders to try and get her awake. 

"Onegai o-kaa-san, wake up. Onegai." Usagi stopped shaking her mother and started to cry. 

A lone teardrop fell down from Usagi's eyes and landed on the older women's face. She stirred.

"U... Usa...gi...." Her mother barely managed to say.

Usagi stopped her crying and looked to see her mother awake. 

"Okaa-san!" Usagi cries and threw herself at her mother and hugged her as tight as she could for fearing of losing her. She winced when Usagi hugged her fiercely and let out a small cry of pain. Usagi let go immediately when she heard her mother's cry. 

"G-gomen nasai okaa-san!" Usagi said and got off of her mother.

"Usagi onegai, do me a favor... no, promise me this. I want you to beware of the OZ Corporation. They'll only ensue chaos in the future and no one will be happy. Yakusouku." She said weakly.

Usagi nodded, "Yakusouku." 

"Usagi, I also want you to have this." Her mother said weakly and reached into the pocket of her dress to pull out a star-shaped locket. She handed it to Usagi.

Usagi looked at in in awe. Usagi opened the lid and it started to play a hauntingly familiar music. She closed it and turned it over to find a strange inscription on the back. She stared at it to find out what it said but no matter how hard she looked they just didn't seem to make out.

"It's so pretty. What is mama?" Usagi asked and her mother's hand reached up to gently stroke her child's cheek.

"It's y o u r p a s t........" And with her last breath she closed her eyes and the hand that was on Usagi's cheek dropped limply to the ground.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!! Iieeeeeeee!!!!" Usagi cried out once more and threw herself onto her mother's chest crying to no end at the loss of her mother.

~*End Flashback*~

"Okaa-san..." Usagi mumbled. Then she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Usagi stood up and dried her tears. She saw that it was a woman with a white lab coat walking towards her. She had dark green hair that almost looked black and part of it was done up in a bun on top of her head. Her blood red eyes portrayed a look that made her older than what she appeared to be and that she knew something that you didn't. Her eyes nearly scared Usagi and over all she had an air of mysteriousness surrounding her.

Usagi felt so compelled to run that other way thinking that she was a member of OZ but for some strange reason she stayed where she was. The mysterious woman walked up to Usagi and kneeled down to her level.

"Are you alone little girl." the woman asked Usagi.

Usagi didn't answer, thinking that she could be with OZ.

The woman chuckled and patted Usagi's head knowing what she was thinking. 

"Daijoubu, I'm not with OZ so you can trust me. Watashi wa Dr. M."

"Honto?.... Watashi wa Tsukino, Hikari demo my okaa-san calls me Usagi. You can call me that too cuz you're like my mama." Usagi said, now trusting her fully knowing that she didn't work for them.

"Well Usagi, how would you like to come with me and train to be a gundam pilot. You can revenge your family for the injustice Oz has done to them." Dr. M said.

Usagi thought about it. For some reason getting revenge seemed like a good idea to her. She knew that OZ had taken her family away from her and that she wanted to revenge them, but it seemed wrong to her. What she didn't know was that Dr. M was muttering some kind of spell under her breath so small so that Usagi couldn't hear it. 

"I will. I will become a Gundam pilot to revenge my family." Usagi said with determination in her eyes.

Dr. M smiled. 

"Then let's go, hime-sama. I will take you to my lab and there I will train you to be the best there is." Dr. M said and stood up.

Usagi looked up at Dr. M. 

"Why did you call me princess? I'm not even one." Usagi said with curiosity.

"I'll tell you why someday." Dr. M said and carried Usagi off with her.

__

'Gomen nasai hime-sama demo, this is for the best.' 

~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me how it was but please don't flame me. Ja! 


	2. Pairings *VOTE*

Tsuki- Kon'wa minna! Well since my aunt just had a baby today I promise that I will make the next chapter that I upload a combo of two chapters. But before I could put it up I need you to vote on the pairings. This will help me a great deal for future chapters. The choices are: 

Mina/Duo

Mina/Quatre

Ami/Trowa

Ami/Quatre

Mako/Duo

Mako/Trowa

Rei/Wufei

Setsuna/Milliardo

The couples that WILL BE together( and I won't change my mind) are Heero/Usa and Haruka/Michiru. I am open to any suggestions if you want something else. And I must have the pairings before the fifth chapter. So VOTE! Ja ne! 

~Tsuki no Tenshi~


	3. Friends...or More?

Author's Note- Okay! Here's the next chapter as I promised. Gomen if I didn't put it up sooner I had a terrible flu and I couldn't do anything cuz every part of my body felt like lead. Oh and Hotaru might be with someone but not Duo. I don't know who she will be paired up with yet. I would also like to thank those who reviewed saying that it was pretty good cuz here I was thinking that it was bad. Here are the voting's for the pairings:

Mina/Duo-6 (My fave pair!)

Mina/Quatre-2 (Poor Quatre...I really like this pairing too.)

Ami/Quatre-5 (Don't they look kawaii together! ^-^)

Ami/Trowa-1 (Only one voted!)

Mako/Trowa-5 (Another fave!)

Mako/Duo-1 (Only one! C'mon people, VOTE!)

Mako/Quatre-1 (This is new)

Rei/Wufei-6 (Hmmm... I wonder how they don't end up killing each other sometimes with their tempers. )

Setsuna/Milliardo-4 (The calm and mysterious pair...O_o Don't mind the joke.)

Disclaimer- *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

*Duo comes in*

Duo- "Hey Quatre is she still banging her head?"

*shows Tsuki banging her head on a dented wall.*

Quatre- "Yeah, for some reason she still is. I tried to tell her that she could stop doing that now, demo, she's not listening to me."

Duo- "I got an idea!" *steals Author Wand (in fine print_) For author's ONLY_ from her pocket*

Quatre- "Duo, you DO know what happened last time you did that to her, right?"

Duo- "Sort of... I think I still have the evidence though.. at least this will stop the noise cuz it's driving everyone insane!" *Zaps Tsuki with wand and turns her into......*

Tsuki-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" DUO! You turned me into that psycho stalker b@#$% Relena!" *Snatches wand away from Duo and chases him while trying to zap him*

Quatre- -_-;; "Well, since Tsuki is busy *CRASH* chasing Duo at the moment I guess that I'll have to say it then. *reads paper*Tsuki says that she doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If she did then she would make sure that Mamo-baka and the screaming banshee was never put in the shows."

Duo-"MY BRAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIDD!!!!! IT'S PINK!!!!!!!"

Reminiscence of Lives

Chapter Two- Friends... or More?

Three years later 

__

'Punch, kick, drop kick, dodge, flip, punch. 'POW!'

These were the sounds coming from the west training room in a secret lab on a faraway colony. Inside was a girl of eight with golden blond hair that went slightly past her waist and was tied into a braid. She had a cold, hard look on her face as she hit every critical spot on the dummies either with her gun or just using martial arts. If the dummies were actually real people, they would have been dead in a sec. 

Meanwhile, two people in white lab coats were discussing important things with each other. One was a man with long gray hair and wore goggles over his eyes. A claw that opened and closed frequently replaced his left hand as he studied some sort of tests. The other was a woman with black-green hair with half of it pulled into a bun on top of her head. Though she looked to be about 21, her ruby-red made her seem much older than she appears to be. 

"Hmmm... Impressive Dr. M. you have trained her well in both body and mind." He said. (Tsuki- What I meant in body in mind was that she was trained well in both physically and mentally.)

The Dr. M nodded. 

"Hai, I know Dr. J. She will need to be if she wants to control the most powerful gundam that we have ever built." Dr. M replied.

"Once we commence 'Operation M' she-"Dr. J said before being cut off by Dr. M.

"She will not participate in Operation Meteor Dr. J. Instead; she will stay on Earth to prepare for another war." Dr. M said.

"Tell me Dr. M, out of all of us doctors, you seem to be stranger than the other doctors are. You talk about things that will occur in the near future and they actually DO happen." Dr. J said. 

"Dr. J, I do not think that I am the strange one here. I for one did not train my soldier to be completely emotionless, only when it comes to fighting. You, on the other hand, went and did so. I know that emotions are vital to a person because it is emotions that make that person strive to end the war in what they believe in. Those emotions are love, determination, strength, passion and hope. Love so that they can protect all that are dearest to them. Determination because they want to make a difference. Strength so they can go on through the bad times and to the good. Passion for the things they love and the will to go on. And hope because no matter how bad the situation is, there is always hope around every corner. These are what will make the difference in the war."

"Not only that, but emotions can be used as a tool to weaken others. Ones with emotions may be able to handle the pain, but those without will not be able to if it was used against them. Believe in what you want Dr. J but remember this, we are all human, and we cannot live without each other emotionless or not." said Dr. M.

"Feh, emotions like love and such are weak and they will be the downfall of the war for peace Dr. M., _not _a difference." snorted Dr. J.

"Tell me, is that why you chose not to love? Because you couldn't handle the heartbreak?" Dr. M said mysteriously.

Dr. J was silent.

Things were silent between them for awhile before Dr. M spoke up again.

"Come Dr. J, I think that by now that our two trainees have met." Dr. M said and turned on her heels and left, leaving behind a confused Dr. J.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A boy with unruly chocolate brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes was wondering around the strange lab while taking in everything as he walked. For some reason, many of the rooms here were able to change to whatever the person desired with just one thought to suit their needs. It almost seemed like magic. But he didn't believe in such childish things like that. 

__

'Must be new technology.' he concluded.

Soon he heard the sounds of grunts and gun going off in the room just ahead of him. For some reason, he felt compelled to see just who was inside. He didn't want to but his feet didn't obey him as he walked right up to the door. He cautiously and silently opened the door and closed it behind him the same way. There in front of him was girl around his age who was solely concentrated on her training and seemed to be oblivious everything around her. As she trained, she had the look of a Perfect Soldier. Nothing except death to those that are her enemies. 

Sensing that someone was near, she stopped what she was doing and looked around the room. She spotted a boy near the door who also had the expression of a Perfect Soldier. The two glared at each other, never blinking and never moving from their spot when suddenly.....

"Hi! My name is Hikari. What's yours?" Hikari asked the boy, smiling. (Tsuki- Remember that her name was Hikari in the first chapter.)

If the boy was startled, then he didn't show it.

"Hn... Heero." he replied in monotone. (Tsuki- Heero will always be talking in monotone unless I say so.)

"Heero, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm the only kid around here cuz everybody else are adults. So who did you come with?" Hikari said.

"Hn, Dr. J." Heero said.

"Dr. J.... Hmmm. Do you mean that big ugly doctor with a claw for his left hand?" Usagi asked.

"Hai." 

For a strange reason, Heero felt at ease with Hikari. All he ever said was 'Hn's and grunts to everybody else. But her... it just seemed different.

They both heard the door open and Hikari automatically went to Prefect Soldier mode. The two doctors walked in and went to their respectful trainees. 

"Hello Heero, I see that you have already meet Hikari." Dr. J said, though he was still astounded by the fact that Dr. M was right.

"Heero and Hikari, you will both be working and training with each other for the next six years. After that you, Hikari, will go to the Earth and report the activities there. And you, Heero, in the next seven years will be in 'Operation M' to stop OZ. Do you both accept this mission?" Dr. M said. 

"Ninmu ryoukai" both said in monotone. 

"Then it is settled. Hikari, you will go to the L1 colony with Dr. J and Heero and train with them for the next six years. I wish the both of you the best of luck. " Dr. M said and turned to leave. 

*~*~*~

10 years later 

Heero was lying down on the dorm bed at the Peacecrap err... Peacecraft Academy. The room was dark and the only source of light was being emitted from his laptop. He preferred to be in the dark anyway. It almost comforted him. 

__

'That baka Relena is getting on my nerves again. I should've killed her when I had the chance. Kuso! Hikari is right, I am getting soft.' Heero thought.

~*_Flashback_*~

8 years ago.

Heero was practicing with his gun in the target room when all of a sudden Hikari came bursting in through the door and went over to him.

"Come on Heero! Come with me!" Hikari said as she pulled Heero by his arm with strength that he never knew she had. He followed her all the way to her bedroom. (Tsuki- Get those hentai thoughts out of your heads! I'm not even talking about that!)

Once there, Hikari flipped on the switch and on her bed was a medium-small, neatly wrapped gift. She left Heero by the doorframe and went over to her bed to get the gift and went back over to him. 

"Here, this is for you." Hikari said smiling and handed him the gift.

Heero raised an eyebrow at it.

"Don't tell me that you forgot your own birthday." Hikari exasperated.

"........."

Hikari sweatdropped.

"Figures that the guy would forget his own birthday." muttered Hikari. 

Then she perked up.

"Well, open it slowpoke." Hikari said happily.

Heero unwrapped the package and opened the box. Inside was one of the newer high-tech laptops that had just been released a week ago. It could store up to 90 GB of memory, play CD's and DVD's and other things. 

"I got you a new and better one since you shot a month ago was slow. I also installed a mission accepted and mission not accepted buttons in here. It will be useful. Don't ask me why I installed the mission not accepted button since you always accept them anyway. Oh and Dr. M sent me another sub-space pocket just for you too. You can store unlimited things in there and bring them out with just one thought." Hikari said. 

Heero smiled. (Tsuki-*gasp* Heero smiled! Oh no the sky is falling! It's the end of the world!! *checks outside* Nope... the sky is still in one piece. *gets hit on the head with a bunch of rocks from little kids* Itai...)

"Arigatou." he said.

Hikari gasped.

"Did I just see the Perfect Soldier smile and thank me! Looks like you're getting a little soft there, Heero."

The smile on his face quickly vanished to be replaced by his emotionless facade as soon as she said those words.

"sigh Heero, you'll never change..." Hikari said.

~*_End Flashback_*~

Heero stared at the ceiling when he recalled the memory. A certain _'Beep. Beep. Beep.'_ sound shook him out from it. He got of his bed and opened the mail on his laptop.

__

'Heero, 

you and the other boys will go with Relena 

and protect her from any assassins at the 

peace meeting on the L4 colony. Do you 

accept this mission or not?'

Dr. J. 

For a moment Heero *almost* wanted to press the _mission not accepted_ key but instead press the _mission accepted_ key. He went over to his bed and reached under his pillow for his gun, but his hand closed over something else. He pulled it out to reveal a star-shaped locket. His eyes softened at it. When he opened it, it played a soothing melody. A pale-yellow crescent moon circled around a small red ball with a night sky in the background. Soon a glowing light replaced the sky. Heero let it play for awhile before closing it up again, clutching it hard to his chest.

__

'Hikari.' he thought, not caring if a single tear fell from his eye and land onto the locket.

~*_Flashback_*~

6 years ago

Heero ran as fast as he could to the shuttles. Today was the day that _'she'_ was leaving. It was still early in the morning and he went over to her room to see if she was still there. When he was inside he found that it was already empty. All of her stuff was gone and there was no sign of her ever living here. Before you could say 'Hello' he ran. After four years of being with her, she was the only one that was able to open him up a little without being shot. Though it was little, it was enough for him to...

Heero opened the door, hoping that she wasn't gone yet. There he saw Hikari with Dr. M who was talking with her. She was briefing Hikari about her mission.

Hikari listened to Dr. M about her mission. Apparently, she was supposed to go to Japan and report any activities there. Then she heard the door open and looked to see Heero at the doorframe. In an instant her face lit up. She looked to Dr. M to ask if she could spend a moment with him but saw that the doctor was already walking towards the shuttle. 

"Heero!" Hikari cried as she ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back fiercely and buried his head to her neck, never wanting to let go. 

"Heero... I'm going to miss you very much. But I promise to e-mail everyday once I get to Earth" Hikari said.

Heero didn't say anything and just kept on hugging her. Hikari pulled away from the hug and Heero instantly missed the warmth of her being near him.

Hikari reached into her pocket and pulled out her star-locket. She took his right hand with her left and put it in his palm and closed it.

"Heero, I want you to have this. It's for you to remember me by. I hate saying 'goodbyes' but... I hope that we see each other again someday." Hikari said sadly and turned away to leave. 

But before she even got a chance to move, she felt Heero grab her wrist and pull her close to him with his arms around her waist. Hikari stared into his usual cold Prussian blue eyes and saw that they showed love...? Hikari looked closer and saw that they indeed radiated with love... for her and only her.

"Heero..." But before she had a chance to speak his mouth closed over hers. Hikari's eyes widened in shock and slowly closed them. 

Heero was just about to pull away until her felt her respond to his kiss. After a few moments he slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Soon he gained access to her mouth. 

Both were caught up in eternal passion as they explored each other's mouths. His tasted like cinnamon. Hers was like strawberry. His kisses were spicy and rough while hers was sweet and gentle. They were both total opposites but it felt like they were meant for each other as both were caught up in eternal passion and supreme happiness. After five minutes of bliss they pulled apart, breathing heavily. 

Heero rested his forehead on hers, and they both stared into each other's eyes. 

"Aishiteru." Heero said with a gruff voice.

"Heero, I-I can't. I just can't.... Goodbye Heero." Hikari said and turned away and ran, tears running down her face and leaving a heartbroken Heero even though he didn't show it.

"Aishiteru too, Hee-chan." she whispered.

When he thought that all was lost, he heard the last part due to his acute hearing and smiled. He let that genuine smile linger for awhile before going back to Perfect Soldier mode and left. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nearly seven hours had past and Heero was in his room hacking into Oz's files with his laptop. Something was wrong and he could feel it in his bones. Hikari was suppose to e-mail him once she landed on the Earth, but so far there was still no message from her yet. 

After he was finished with the hacking he turned on the TV feeling bored. He found himself channel surfing until he came across a station with breaking news.

__

'As reported earlier in the morning, a terrible accident has happened today. A commercial shuttle coming to Earth from the L1 colony crashed into the ground before landing. Experts say that it was due to malfunctioning of the engines. Though many were severely injured, 7 people died on impact. Officials say that they have found out the names of the dead bodies. They are Tsukino, Hikari, Mi---'

Heero stopped listening when he heard the information. All he did was stare at the TV in shock as his world crumbled apart.

~*_End Flashback_*~

__

'I had so many chances to be with you. When I was going to the Earth for 'Operation Meteor' when I was escaping from the third Federation Naval Hospital. So many chances....But even if I did try to, the others would stop me. '

Heero put the locket away under his pillow and grabbed his gun, putting it away in his subspace pocket along with a few other things. Once he got everything, he made his way to the living room to find that Wufei was chasing Duo again with a mad, almost insane look on his face. 

"Injustice Maxwell for calling me such a weak name! SHINE!!" Wufei yelled while trying to cut Duo's braid off with his katana. 

Quatre, who was sitting on a lazy boy was shaking his head and Trowa, who was sitting across from Quatre, looked indifferent.

To the end the chase Heero took out his gun and shot an millimeter away from Duo's braid. They stopped and everyone looked towards Heero. 

"Oi! You could've shot my braid off!" Duo whined while cradling his braid in his arms.

Heero glared at him and pointed his gun at Duo's forehead.

"Omae o korosu." Heero said.

Duo immediately closed his mouth.

"Is it another mission ?" Quatre asked. 

"Hn. We're to protect Relena on a peace conference in the L4 colony." Heero said and walked out the door before anyone could say anything. The others grabbed their guns and headed out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN2- Well here's the second chapter. I hope that all of you have enjoyed it. I know that the romance between them was quick and Heero was a little OOC. But it had to be done. Stay tuned for the next chapter of this fic! ^-^. Ja ne! 

~Tsuki~


	4. Familiar Encounters

*Tsuki peeps around the corner only to see U.S.F.O. (Unidentified Sharp Flying Objects) being hurled at her*

Tsuki- "EEPS! Minna! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! Gomen nasai for not updating for a long time! I had a terrible disease that every writer's have at one point or another. Writer's block... Man I hate that. It really gets annoying. Like Relena-baka. *shudders* Plus I had school*makes a disgusted face*. The time frame for this is three years after Endless Waltz. I made a mistake on the dates on the last chapter and I fixed it. Also, I need you guys to vote to see who the rest of the inners should be with. Otherwise I would have to choose myself then and I really want you readers to choose the pairings instead. 

Ages:

G-boys except Trowa- 18

Trowa- 19

Inners- 18

Outers except for Setsuna and Hotaru- 19 or 20.

Setsuna- ???? She could be as old as time itself!

Hotaru- 18 (I decided to let her grow up a bit)

Disclaimer- Uhhh I don't own anything, not even a certain scene in here. Try and see which one it is and from which anime. ^_~

~*~*~

Chapter Three- Familiar Encounters

__

Flight 74 to colony L4, Flight 81 to Chicago, Illinois, and Flight 102 to Tokyo, Japan will be leaving in ten minutes. I repeat, Flight 74 to colony L4, Flight 81 to Chicago, Illinois and Flight 102 to Tokyo, Japan will be leaving in ten minutes. Thank you for your time.

"We better hurry and get the tickets fast before our shuttle takes off." Quatre said when he heard the announcement.

Wufei snorted.

"We would've got here earlier if it weren't for that braided-baka." he said, while dragging a dazed Duo by the collar. He glared at the people who were staring at him and they immediately turned the other way around, going back to whatever they were doing before. Heero and Trowa said nothing as they followed Quatre to the ticket counter.

On their way here Duo kept singing songs from Britney Spears, Linkin Park, A*Teens, N'Sync, Blink182 and many other songs and they were all out of tune. Wufei, who was at wheel, had a hard time trying to control his rage and try not to kill, he dubbed, the 'Braided-baka' all the while mumbling curses and one hundred ways to kill Duo and cut off his braid. But then Duo just had to screech out the highest note in a song called 'A New Day' by Celine Dion. So Wufei sharply pulled over to the side of the rode, got out his side of the car to the side where Duo currently sat in, and grabbed the protesting boy before he got a chance to get away. Then Wufei tied and gagged Duo up and threw him in the car trunk, which held all of their luggages. Then for revenge Wufei took the detour to the airport. A long and very bumpy detour. Thank kami-sama for seatbelts or else the boys would've jumped all over the place. (Tsuki- Poor Duo, I don't know why I'm torturing him, he's one of my fave charas on GW.)

Once they arrived to their destination Wufei opened the trunk to find a very swirly-eyes and banged up Duo with bruises here and there since he kept hitting the luggages and the roof of the trunk. Then that brings the G-boys currently to catch the flight to the L4 colony to protect the screaming banshee bit- err I mean psychotic stalker... argh!, I mean Relena from any assassins from a newly risen organization. The current name for it was unknown since not much information was presented about them. All they knew was that it was a branch from the OZ federation.

Heero turned his head to the right when he heard a musical laughter and saw a girl with the oddest-looking hairstyle among the crowd. It looked like two 'meatballs', one on each side, and from them the rest of the hair fell like golden streamers. The girls back was facing towards him and she was bouncing up and down like a child who was excited about something. The three companions that she was with laughed at her. 

One of them was a tall, sandy haired women which was cut short and was dressed in what many men would were. She wore a white shirt that was tucked into her beige dress pants and over the shirt she wore a navy blue dress jacket. To any other they would have thought her to be a man but Heero was not like the rest. HE was the Perfect Soldier that was capable to do anything without any flaws. The other was an elegant looking woman. She had aqua colored hair that fell to her shoulders in soft waves, not to mention her eyes were the same color as her hair too. She wore a long sleeve frilly white blouse and a turquoise pleated knee-length skirt. The last companion was a fragile looking girl who looked to be around 18 years of age. She had shoulder length black hair with purple highlight's and her skin looked so pale that one would think that she was sick. The young girl wore a simple black long-sleeved gothic looking dress. The strange haired girl wore a pink baby tee and white skirt that went halfway to her thighs.

When she turned around, his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. The girl reminded him of someone he knew too well. But it was impossible, she died the moment her shuttle reached Earth from a malfunction to the engines. And the News was never wrong. 

He saw the girl look around before turning her attention at some kind of watch on her wrist. She looked like she was talking into it though he could not be sure because of the huge crowd that was in their way when the people came out from the gates. The girl looked up and their eyes held each other for a second but to Heero it seemed like and eternity. He blinked and the girl along with her companions were gone, lost among the crowd. His eyes narrowed, there was something about that girl...

"Our gate number is B-17, it shouldn't be a long walk there. Hey Heero, are you alright?" Quatre asked, concern written on his face when he saw Heero that he had ignored him and was looking at something else. 

"Hn. Let's go." Heero said and walked past them.

The others, including the now awakened Duo, just stared at him before they followed his example and quickly walked to the gate.

~*~*~

"Ne, ne, remember the time when minna and I first saw you? We all thought that you were a boy!" Usagi said while smiling at the memory.

Haruka laughed. 

"I remember, you were all drooling over me with boy-crazed looks on your faces!" Haruka laughed again once more but a little harder this time.

Usagi pouted.

"Hey! I was not!" Usagi cried out and feigned anger. Haruka patted her on the head.

"Sure, whatever you say koneko-chan." 

Then Usagi's bottom lip quivered and tears started to form in her eyes. Haruka suddenly looked nervous and started to apologize to her princess like mad, afraid that she hurt her feelings.

"G-g-gomen nasai koneko-chan! Tell ya what, why don't I take you out for ice cream once we get off the shuttle with the others." Haruka said, trying to make Usagi' happy again.

Usagi's stopped the tears and it was instantly replaced with a bright look on her face. Then she started jumping up and down at the mention of ice cream.

"Yay! All right Haruka-chan!" Usagi said with a childish gleam in her eyes. 

The outer senshi all laughed at Usagi's antics and then they continued their conversation about the funny times they had in the past. Then a beeping noise from Usagi's communicator disrupted the joyful moment. Usagi looked around and saw that the people seemed to minding their own business and didn't pay any attention to the quadruple. Usagi opened the lid of her 'watch' and saw the angry face of a certain fiery priestess. 

"Odango atama! You're late! The planes going to take off soon so you better get your butt over here now or it'll leave without you!" Rei yelled.

"Mou! Alright Pyro, you don't have to get all mad about it." Usagi said.

"Well maybe you should actually try to get to places on time!" 

"C'mon you two, don't fight right now and especially not here." Makoto said who was currently behind the fuming Rei who had now calmed down. 

"Mako-chan's right. But that doesn't mean that you're not getting yelled at! Ja!" Rei said with a smile on her face.

"Uh-huh. Ja ne, Rei-chan!" then the screen went blank.

Usagi closed the lid and then she felt that a pair of eyes were staring intently at her and she turned her head towards the source. Lively crystal blue eyes met with cold Prussian ones. Both stared at each other and they seemed to be lost in thought. Who was this boy and why did he seem familiar to her? She took no notice of the large crowd between them and she continued to stare into the boys' emotionless eyes.

"Usa-mama, daijoubu?" Hotaru asked the dazed teen.

Usagi snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hai, Hota-chan. Let's go minna. I don't want Rei-chan to yell at me again." Usagi said while mumbling out the last part.

They laughed once more and they headed towards their destination when they traveled with the bustling crowd.

~*~*~

G-boys POV on the shuttle to the L4 colony

~*~*~

Duo was slumped in his chair with a bored look that he had on his face ever since they took off. And bored Duo was not very good thing so he had to do something that was fun. He saw Wufei, who was sitting in front of him, get up to leave for the bathroom.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he smiled a big grin that could have outdone even the most mischievous of foxes. Duo reached into his pocket and brought out a little container with a very _special_ type of pills inside it. He popped open its lid and dropped a couple of the little pink tablets into Wufei's water glass, they dissolved instantly on contact and turned into a bright pink color. A few seconds later the water turned back to its clear color and Duo quickly sat back in his chair and started to whistle a tune just in time before the Dragon saw him. 

Wufei sat back on his chair and grabbed his glass. He narrowed his eyes, something was not right and he suspected that Duo was up to something. Wufei drank all of his water in one gulp and then.....

A large rumbling was heard and this time it was not coming from Duo's stomach, but Wufei's. His stomach churned again and all that showed that Wufei was there a moment ago was a cloud shaped like him.

~* In the bathroom

"MAXWELL!!! O-OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled with an unspeakable vengeance that he would do to the braided one as he sat there on the toilet seat doing the worst of all duties. (Tsuki- No hentai thoughts people.)

~*~

Duo fell to the floor laughing hard while clutching at his sides. 

"Ah hahahahahahahahaha! Did you, ha, ha, see *wheeze* the look on, *snorts* his face! It was priceless I tell ya!" Duo said, not noticing that the bottle of pills escaped his hands and rolled away over to Quatre, who picked it up and read the label.

"Warning: Do NOT drink water with these when swallowing and improper use of the pills will result in... Diarrhea!?!?" Quatre eyes widened at the warning.

"INJUSTICE MAXWELL!!! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH BY MY HANDS BRAIDED-BAKA!!!" Wufei's yells rang out throughout the whole shuttle and everybody either cringed or felt sorry for the person.

What can I say... Payback is a b*itch when you mess with Duo.

~*~*~

Author's Note- Confused? It will all make sense during later chapters. And please don't kill me if you wanted them to be reunited again. They will, I promise that. Don't forget to review!


	5. Eh? There's Too Many Crazy People These ...

Author's Note- 

Here are the votes so far:

Mina/ Duo- 11

Mina/ Quatre- 2

Ami/ Quatre- 8

Ami/ Trowa- 3

Mako/ Trowa- 9

Mako/ Duo- 3

Mako/ Quatre- 2

Rei/ Wufei- 11

Setsuna/ Milliardo- 7

REMINDER: The votings will close once I update the next chapter!

Disclaimer- Me no own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun. I wish I did 

~*~*~

Chapter 4- Eh? There's Too Many Crazy People These Days.

An SD Duo quickly pried through the large crowd that was gathered at the entrance of the shuttle door, jumped out from it.

"Free at last!" Duo cried out, stopped and quickly turned his head left and right. Satisfied he put on a large grin and put his hands behind his head and turned towards the rest who were coming out except for Wufei who was *ahem* still in the bathroom.

"Oi! So far so good! Rele-" Duo stopped short when everybody's worst nightmare came true. The mating call of the banshee cried out its horrible screech.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" 

Everybody that was in a ten mile radius instantly put their hands to their ears.

"Oh Kami-sama my ears! MY EARS!!" "Help me! I think I'm deaf!" and "Keep the noise down you dang kids!" Were some of the reaction that came from the people. 

"Spoke too soon." Duo sighed.

A pink blur could be seen making its way through they huge crowd while knocking down whoever was in its path to its destination. The 'Thing' latched its vice like grip around Heero's neck.

"Oh Heero! I missed you sooo much. Why did you have to leave me like that? But I'm happy now that you're here to protect me from those evil people that want me dead." Relena cooed. (Tsuki- Maybe it's because they can't stand someone who is as baka as you are and that you're an annoying *bleep*)

"Hnn." Heero grunted in disgust and he tried to pull away from her death grip. She was cutting off his damn circulation! Not to mention it looked like she was trying to break his neck instead of hugging him. Just when he thought that her grip on him was hard, she squeezed him even more harder than before.

"Geez, stop hugging him already,{if you call that a hug, heh, more like a way to kill someone*snicker*}, he's turning blue ya know. Pretty soon he's gonna be dead if don't let him breathe some air." Duo said unenthusiastically. 

"Umm... Miss Relena, Duo's right and he's starting to turn purple now." said Quatre.

Relena looked at them dumbly before she looked at Heero and saw that he was indeed, starting to turn purple. She let go immediately and latched herself around his arm. 

Heero almost breathe a sigh of relief but he stopped when he realized what he was doing and that Relena was hanging all over his arm. Which was another thing to deal with because now she was cutting off the circulation to his arm and that it was between her breasts. (Tsuki- *shudders* I have to say that is scary.)

Relena looked at the boys then blinked.

"Where's Wufei? Didn't he come with you?" 

As if her words were jinxed, Wufei came out of the plane running towards the group with his katana unsheathed and one mission was in his mind: Kill Duo.

"Maxwell! Shine!!" Wufei cried out and he jumped a few feet in the air, his katana raised above his head. It came down slicing through air, only missing Duo's braid by a millimeter. 

"Eep!" Duo cried out and he ran to hide behind Quatre for protection.

"Maxwell, stop cowering behind Quatre and come out and face me like a man. Then I can make your death quick and painful for whatever you did to me." Wufei growled

Duo poked his head out from behind Quatre with a wide grin in his face.

"Aww c'mon Wu-man, it was only a joke, I swear!" 

Wufei's face turned a bright red as he tried to control his rage. Now, if you look a lot closer, you can actually see the smoke coming out from Wufei's ears and some bits of fire (though hardly noticeable) coming out from his nose like what a dragon would when they were about to unleash their fury. 

"MY NAME IS WUFEI! W-U-F-E-I!! Not WU-MAN braided-baka!" 

"Okie-dokie, whatever you say Wu-man." 

"Arrgh! Shine!" Wufei yelled out his battle cry and charged at Duo. Duo let out another 'Eep!' and then the infamous cat and mouse game started again once more.

To make the story short this is how it went.

See Duo, See Duo run. See Wufei chase the braided one all over the place. See the people look at the pair wide eyed and move away before the raged Wufei gets them with his very sharp sword. See the fox outsmart the dragon until he sneezes from his dust covered hiding spot in the vents. Run Duo run for your life before Wufei cuts your braid or worse, kills you! Alright you lost him... no you didn't. RUN! NO WAIT!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT...*Crash* *Smack* ...person......

"Itaiiiii..." Both Duo and the person he knocked down said who both were swirly eyed from the head on collision.

Then a strong pair of hands grabbed Duo around his collar an lift him up with such a force that he thought that it to be inhuman. The man growled angrily at Duo while glaring at him that made Heero's death glare look like a kawaii puppy. To his right he saw a tall brunette glaring at him while cracking her knuckles. To his left he saw a raven-haired beauty also glaring at him. If looks could kill Duo would have been fried over more than a thousand times now. Duo visibly gulped. 

"If koneko is seriously hurt from that then I WILL make sure that I give you one Hell of a beating." the man said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Haruka! Stop it, you're scaring the poor boy." the aquamarine haired women said to her lover when she saw Duo shaking a little.

"But Michi! He--" Haruka gulped when she saw her partner glaring daggers at her. Haruka hesitantly let Duo go and he breathe a sigh of relief.

__

'Thank you Shinigami.' Duo thought with relief.

A moan escaped from the fallen persons lips then immediately all four people ran up the fallen person to help her up.

"Daijoubu minna." She said.

"Are you sure Usagi-chan. that bump on your head looks really nasty." The tall brunette said with concern written on her face.

"Hai! I'm sure that it'll heal in a few days." Usagi said.

"Gee odango, maybe if you watched out then maybe you would've avoided this situation." the raven-haired said teasingly.

Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yeah Pyro? Well at least I'm not as klutzy anymore than before while you still have that temper of yours." 

"So what if gravity is a little kinder to you now. It still doesn't mean that you're not still a klutz. And I don't have a temper!" The infamous raspberry war broke out between the two and the others watched. 

Duo scouted over to Makoto.

"Pst! Do they do this often?' He whispered to her. 

"Hai. You would think that Rei would stop getting on Usagi's cases." Makoto sighed. 

"By the way, would you like to--" 

Duo was cut off when he heard Wufei's battle cry. 

"Um.... nice meeting you girls... and guy. But I really have to go now. Bye!" With that Duo ran from them with Wufei hot on his heels. 

The girls looked at his running figure and sweatdropped. 

"Well that guy was weird. Even though he is kawaii, ne?" Usagi said. 

"Yeah, he did sort of look like--" 

"We know, we know, your old sempai." The girls exasperated. 

Makoto looked at them confused. "How did you know what I was going to say?" 

~*~*~

"Hee-man! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Duo cried out and he ran towards the boy. Only to be met with a barrel to his face and a clicking of the safety.

"Hn." Heero grunted. 

"Eh heh, heh. You wouldn't really shoot me. I know you love me, ne?" Duo said. 

"Hn." Heero pulled the trigger only missing Duo's braid by .00005 millimeters and the bullet sped towards Wufei's katana, knocking it out of his hand before it embedded itself into a nearby wall. 

"What was that for Yui!?" Wufei cried out before taking his precious katana and holding it for awhile before sheathing it back. 

Duo cradled his braid in his arms and looked at Heero with tears in his eyes.

"How could you! you almost took my braid off!" Duo sniffed. 

"Duo if you value your life I'd advise you to shut up." Heero said in monotone.

"Aww poor Heero is feeling down. I know how to cheer my baby up!" Relena said and she took his arm once more and led him to the ugly pink limo that was waiting outside. 

"Man I feel sorry for poor Hee-man, with Relena hanging all over him." Duo shuddered. "I'm glad it's not me that she stalks! And if anyone were too I'd rather prefer a sexy babe than her." Duo said with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Braided-baka. Why would anyone want to stalk you?" Wufei said. 

"I mean come on! No one can resist my charms and outgoing looks." Duo said.

Quatre and Trowa said nothing and the foursome followed Heero and Relena outside and they got into Relena's limo. It drove them all to the Peace convention. Once inside the boys took their positions as Relena went inside the room where the meeting was held. The people in the room all stood up once she graced them with her presence. (Tsuki- Pht! Yeah right! More like disgusted them.)

"Hello Miss Relena, I trust that things will go well today?" the Senator from the Earth said. 

"Yes, I'm sure it shall." Relena said and she sat down at the end of the table along with the rest. 

"Now the first issue is--" 

A crash came through the window and everybody ducked under the table to avoid getting hit by the sharp glass shards. Upon hearing the noise the G-boys came inside, their guns cocked and ready to shoot. What they saw surprised them. It looked like some kind of humanoid monster that was crossed with a bug. It had ugly puke green skin(*cough*Mamo-baka'sjacket*cough*) and wore a skanky looking outfit. 

"I want the Sailor senshi! Where are they!!" It yelled in its voice that was low as a mans. 

"Eh? The Sailor who?" Duo said with a confused look on his face. 

"Heero! Save me!" Relena yelled in terror and lunged towards Heero so that she could cling to his arm. Fortunately Heero moved out of the way and Relena fell flat on her ugly face. 

Heero glared at the youma and took several shots at it. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the youma and it turned to look at the boys for the first time. 

"Heh, pathetic humans! Did you really think that your weapons can defeat me?" It said. 

"No but I think that we can." a voice rang out from nowhere. 

The bug-like monster looked around for the source. Fear evident on its face. 

"W-who are you!? Show yourself!"

The curtains that lead to one of the balconies flew in the wind and as it covered the window, five silhouettes appeared making one think that they were spirits. The wind dies down allowing to let the people see who were behind the material. It appeared to be five young girls in fukus and short miniskirts. The designs for them were all the same (Layered mini skirts and bubble-like sleeves), except for one which had an extra accessory on it, and each had different color. The one in the middle had colors of pink, yellow, and blue and had wings on her back unlike the others. She was obviously the leader. The one standing to her right had blue and ice blue on her fuku. To her left was a girl had red and purple on her fuku. To her far right was a girl with orange and yellow on her fuku and the one to her far left had green and pink on her fuku. (Tsuki- Heh, talk about drama.)

"We are the Sailor senshi! How dare you attack innocent people when they are trying to have a meeting that will uphold peace. In the name of the Moon..." 

"...In the name of Mercury..." 

"... I for Mars..."

"...And I for Jupiter..." 

"...And in the name of Venus..." 

"We will punish you!!" The silhouettes said.

Everyone in the room except for Heero and Wufei sweatdropped. 

The monster sweatdropped at the speech. "Eh? I knew that you did bad speeches but I never knew that they were THIS horrible." 

"OI! Our speeches are not corny!" The girl in the middle fumed. 

"Well actually I think I'd have to agree with the youma this time." a girl in red said.

The odango'ed blonde whirled at the other girl.

"Who asked you Mars!" 

"Hoo boy, here we go again." Jupiter said she the two bickered about and Mercury, as usual tried to break them apart.

"Whatever. Now that you're here I'll be able to finish you off!" The youma let out a battle cry and lunged out to attack. The senshi jumped out of the way before any harm could be done to them. (Tsuki- Gomen if I don't the battle scene very well, I stink at writing things like that.)

"Venus...Love and Beauty Shock!" 

"Jupiter... Oak Evolution!"

"Mars...Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury... Aqua Rapsody!" 

All four attacks hit the youma head on and it screamed in pain.

"Sailor Moon now!" Mercury yelled.

"Okay! Silver Honeymoon Crystal Power Kiss!" A flurry of light and feathers hit the youma and it screamed out 'I'll get you! This isn't the end of meeee!' before it was turned into nothing like all the other youma before it. 

"Moon dusted!" Moon cried in triumph.

Sailor Moon stiffened when a cold hard metal was pressed to the back of her head. 

She slowly turned around and saw that it was the same boy she saw at the airport this morning. She looked into his eyes and saw that they narrowed at her into a glare. 

"Who are you and who do you work for?" The boy said in the most emotionless voice that she had ever heard in her entire life. 

"Sailor Moon!" The other senshi cried out in distress at seeing their leader and princess being held at gunshot.

Seeing that the girl wasn't going to answer anytime soon Heero clicked the safety off his gun. 

"I said who are you and who do you work for?" Heero said again with a bit of annoyance in his voice though hardly detectable. 

Sailor Moon gulped yet stayed calm. 

"We're the Sailor Senshi and we don't work for anyone." Sailor Moon said, taking on a the same voice as the boy which seemed to surprise her and the rest of the senshi. She turned her head to girl in blue hair and nodded. Mercury understood what she meant and gathered energy to her hands so that she can call off her attack. 

"Shabon Spray!" A blast of bubbles came out from Mercury's outstretched hands and filled the whole room with a thick fog. 

Heero cursed himself when he lost site of the girl. When the fog disappeared, the strange girls were gone. 

"Talk about some very weird but _hot_ babes." Duo said. 

"Maxwell, how can you think of girls at a time like this? I can't believe that those weak onnas were wearing skirts that short. It's injustice." Wufei scowled in disgust. 

Duo who practically had hearts in his eye and drool coming out from the corner of his mouth, snapped out at looked at Wufei with a wide grin. 

"Whoa! Wufei was checking out the girls butts!" Duo said surprised. Wufei nosebleed and quickly stopped it.

"I was not Maxwell! INJUSTICE!!" Wufei yelled and saw red as Duo pranced around the room and chanting in a sing-song voice 'Wufei's a pervert. Wufei's a pervert.'. Wufei unsheathed his katana once more and then the cat and mouse chase started once again. Everyone in the room except for Trowa and Heero sweatdropped as they watched the pair. Nobody ever saw a figure quietly sneak out of the room and leave a note before going out. 

~*~*~

__

Meanwhile on top of the Peace Convention's roof...

The five girls in fukus stared down through the window of the room they were just in before. A flash surrounded them and when it disappeared the girl were in normal street clothes.

"Usagi-chan, daijoubu?" The shy one of the group asked the odango haired-girl who was currently staring off in space with a bothered look on her porcelain face. 

Usagi snapped out and looked at the blue haired girl with a small smile on her face. 

"Hai, daijoubu minna." Usagi said.

"Are you sure Usagi? I mean it's not everyday that you're being held at gunpoint here." Rei said but inside she was deeply concerned about her best friend. "And what's with that attitude you just pulled back there at the boy?" 

"Yeah I know, it almost seems like that you were like him." Mnako said.

"I....I don't know....." Usagi said quietly and confused about the event.

"C'mon, let's go back to our hotel. Remember that we have to go to the Cinq kingdom tomorrow and protect the princess. I'll make you your favorite dinner." Makoto said.

"Honto ni! Arigatou Mako-chan!" Usagi cried out happily and hugged the taller girl.

"Why did Setsuna make us protect that girl. I mean she is sooooo annoying and not to mention that her taste in fashion is a total blah!" Minako said and held her nose with on hand and made a disgusted face to prove her point. 

"Don't ask me ask, ask her since she's the only one who knows why we have to protect the goddamn pacifist princess." Rei grumbled.

The girls walked to the staircase without exchanging anymore words about their mission.

~*~*~

Author's Note- I know that many people have been asking about if Usagi lost her memory and if Mamoru betrayed her and such. Well I'm just going to say........ *in a sing-song voice* I'm not going to tell cuz you're going to have to decided for yourselves what happened to Usagi. There's going to be lots of twists in the plot to keep you guessing. I'm evil aren't I? Ahh, the power of being and author. =} But there will be Relena bashing.....maybe even Mamoru bashing if I decide for him to make an appearance. ^_~ You'll just have to wait and see.

****

Thanks to :

kimeno-pebols

alexz

Guess!!!

Sailor Omega/ White Valkerie

anne

Celes

abby

Mercury Ice Storm 

Z. Z. Zarah

Astra

dreamertwin

Mako-chan

jeane

Shimegami

Silent Thunder

LilLillAngel

John Stepenwolf

Serenity Raye

Sweet Sere

Frozen Darkness

someone

Arisu

Sakura

Silver Star

zero

lost soul

****

Arigatou minna for reviewing!!


End file.
